coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8791 (11th December 2015)
Plot Carla and Nick make final preparations for their engagement party at the bistro. Sarah's caginess leads Kylie to suspect she's hiding something. Sarah books into an abortion clinic. Audrey is annoyed to hear that Nessa is going to the party as Ken's plus one. Rita overhears Brendan on the phone telling his wife he's going to The Inexplicable convention by himself. She doesn't let on that she heard him. Johnny warns Aidan against getting involved with Eva but Aidan says he isn't interested anyway. Rita tries to gently break the news to Mary that Brendan is married, but quickly realises that she already knows. When Rita starts advising her, Mary tells her to leave. Audrey volunteers to do Nessa's hair for the party. Tracy asks Rob to send any more visiting orders to the shop, saying it's because she doesn't want Ken to find out. Carla takes the mickey out of the new shirt Johnny has bought for the party. As he goes to visit Rob, Carla asks him to tell Rob that she's happy. A suspicious Kylie searches through Sarah's things and finds the address of an abortion clinic. Audrey gives Nessa an awful hairstyle on purpose. Nessa accuses her of making a fool of her but David and, to her surprise, Ken say they like it. She thinks Ken is lying to spare her feelings. Kylie asks Sarah if she's pregnant. Johnny arrives at the prison and sees Rob. He immediately gets to the point, asking Rob why he sent the visiting order. He is shocked when Rob asks if Carla knows he's her father. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back rooms, hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell and visiting suite Notes *Rita Tanner mentions the occasion that Norris Cole organised a seance. This occurred in Episode 5783 (16th June 2004). She also mentions Norris's belief that the recently-departed Blanche Hunt was making an appearance on his computer. This was depicted in Episode 8542 (29th December 2014). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy drops a bombshell on Johnny which leaves the Underworld boss reeling; Kylie confronts Sarah about her pregnancy; and Audrey causes mischief for Nessa. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,190,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2015 episodes